After School Affairs Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters in the game After School Affairs. General Rika Tanaka A Japanese-language teacher who's your colleague and friend. She's the same age as you and has similar interests as you. She's mentions that she's living at home with her parents and very upset about the no-dating rule. You badly want to tell her that you're in a relationship with one of the teachers, but you can't risk telling her. She has great insight and can accurately guess what you're going through, though she does not pry and respects your privacy. ASA Rika.jpg Hanayo Kiyokawa The headmistress of SLA and the current principal at Seishun High School. She's extremely strict and will not hesitate to hire any teacher without any talent or fire any teacher that will harm the school's reputation; however, she also greatly cares about the students' well-being. Despite her strictness, she'll let the teachers have fun. ASA Hanayo Kiyokawa.jpg Sumiko Zama A music teacher from SLA who's very strict, makes sure that students and teachers follow the code of conduct, and can be very nosy. She admires Shinichi for he's the perfect example of a respectable teacher, and openly dislikes Rikiya for he rides his motorcycle to school. ASA Ms. Zama.jpg Ikuo Motai The P.E. teacher from KHS who is optimistic and over-passionate. He loves to celebrate and is a little dense around the other teachers. He has had a crush on you for a while now and regrets not confessing his feelings to you before the merging of the two schools. In most of the guy's routes, he often tries to acknowledge his feelings for you, but he's either ignored by you or the guys interrupt him. Ikuo Motai.jpg Takashi The owner of the Timeout bar/restaurant who tries to set you up with a boyfriend in the prologue. He is friendly and quite energetic with a tendency to not listen to you when you need him to. He supports love with great intensity and was mad at the "no dating" rule at your school. ASA Takashi.jpg Professor A Silkie that Kenzo keeps at the infirmary as a pet. Kenzo loves how fluffy she is and finds and loves to eat her eggs. She adores her owner Kenzo, but has a huge crush on Rikiya. She also hates water so she dislikes getting bathes. Shinichi dislikes her due to his fear of animals. ASA Professor.jpg Yamamoto Your homeroom student at KHS who had peeped into the girls' locker room over at the SLA, along with his friends. Because of that, the headmistress enforced the no-dating rule. He mostly appears in the prologue, but not commonly seen in the main characters' routes. He was briefly seen in Kenzo's route and in some of the Class Trip Secrets sub stories. ASA Yamamoto.jpg Shuichi Shibata A student who's test scores greatly improved by the second season prologue. In Rikiya's route, he wanted to stay in the dorms but couldn't because of his grades, but you convinced Ms. Kiyokawa to let him. In Kiyonori's route, he and Chiharu defended you against the students who believed the rumor about you and Kiyonori being in a relationship. He also appears briefly in the some of the Class Trip Secrets sub stories. Shuichi Shibata.jpg Shinichi's Route Megumi Kagari Shinichi's niece who's quite shy and not very fond of strangers. She loves her uncle and didn't like you at first but gradually warmed up to you. Megumi Kagari.jpg Ami Kagari Shinichi's younger sister and Megumi's mother. Ami Kagari.jpg Kiyonari's Route Rinko Hiroshima Kiyonori’s homeroom student who's been secretly having a relationship with an older boy. When you confront her, she explains that she's been seeing him before the merger and can’t break up with him because of no-dating rule, so you keep it a secret. She first disliked Kiyonari's class but she found his lectures fun and interesting when she went on the field trip. Later on you and Kiyonori hear that her boyfriend plans to have his friends strip her naked and take pictures to blackmail her, and you try to warn her but she refuses to listen to you, thinking that you only care about your job. Kiyonori tries to reason with her but she states that he has no right to lecture her for he’s never been in love. Only when you try to stop her from entering the hotel room, did she see that you were right. After Kiyonori saves her and you, he's seen going into a love hotel and takes the blame to protect the two of you and resigns. When she hears this, she boldly defends him at the assembly along with you. She later joins the history club at Kiyonori's request. Rinko Hiroshima.jpg Zenigata The class treasurer who's a new member of the History club and greatly admires Kiyonori. He's a history buff and stated that Kiyonori was the reason why he transferred to Seishun High School. He accidentally discovered you and Kiyonori's relationship and the cause of the rumors in the school. He'd had snapped a picture of the two you and sent it to Ms. Kiyokawa which brought your relationship to light. He felt betrayed that the two of you broke the rule so he'd avoided the two of you and stopped coming to the History club. He attended the field trip that you and Kiyonori planned and enjoyed himself. After you and Kiyonori finish his latest book, he was greatly impressed and believed that the two of you working together was what made the book great. Kiyonori and you then tell them that you will continue your relationship, but will work hard to get the students' test scores up and get the no-dating rule removed, and he swears to keep the relationship a secret. Rinko states that he's very attractive without his glasses, but he can't see very well without them and becomes very anxious. Zenigata.jpg Rikiya's Route Yuya Sanada A problem student who was the leader of the delinquents students in your and Rikiya's class. He often skipped school and hung out with his friends at a bar called Love Sick. He used to be on the basketball team but he got injured and had to quit the team, and that's why he started skipping school. He reminds Rikiya of himself at that age and Rikiya is determined to help him turn his life around. With your and Rikiya's help, he came back to school to study and helped him prepare for the upcoming test. ASA Sanada.jpg Yahisa A Yakuza who Rikiya used to hang out with in high school. He was in love with the manager of Rikiya's basketball team, Konno, and traumatized by her death. He sought out to murder the motorcyclist who killed her, but Rikiya turned him over to the police and was sent to juvenile hall. Since then, there's been bad blood between them and he'll do anything to hurt Rikiya, even allowing his friends to gang-rape you when he thought you were Rikiya's girlfriend. He even used Rikiya's student Sanada on several occasions to lure him out. He then showed up at the school and tried to stab Rikiya, but you protected him. In the end, he knew that Rikiya wasn't to blame for Konno's death and just wanted to blame him because it was easier. He's arrested by the police and taken into custody. ASA Yahisa.jpg Vanilla A white kitten that you and Rikiya found fighting Professor in the school's courtyard. She'd hurt her leg and Rikiya decided to temporarily keep her until her leg healed, but you figured out that he planned on keeping her permanently. In After School Rendezvous, Rikiya tried to come up with names based on things he likes such as motorcycles, basketball, and science, but later on you suggest the name Vanilla after Rikiya told you that he likes vanilla ice cream and the name stuck. She later moves in with you when you and Rikiya go to live in the dorms in the second season, for the girls' dorms are quieter than the boys'. Kitty 2.jpg Mr. Shibata Shuichi's dad who's a single father and owns a small company. He's often working a lot but he deeply cares about his sons. He pleaded with the school to let Shuichi live at the dorm, but was turned down because Shucichi's grades weren't impressive enough. He wanted his son to have a better place to study so that his grades would improve, so he was very happy that you listened to him and were able to persuade Ms. Kiyokawa to let Shuichi move in the dorm. Seeing how his sons have taken a likening to you, he falls in love with you and believes that the school's no-dating rule was ridiculous. He proposes to you, but you turn him down for you're in love with Rikiya. Mr. Shibata.jpg Shuiji Shibata Shuichi's six year old brother. He's very attached to his brother and doesn't like to be alone. Since Shuichi was to be taking tests at the dorms, you offer to take care of him when he gets sick. He quickly develops a crush on you and is afraid of Rikiya when he meets him. Shuji Shibata.jpg Hidetaka's Route Mako A woman that Hidetaka’s been dating for over a year. She’s in love with him so she's heartbroken when he breaks up with her because of the new school’s rule. She refuses to accept that reason so Hidetaka makes her believe that he’s fallen in love with you, and she runs off in tears. Hidetaka stated that she’s the daughter of prominent member of the school board which is why he’d dated her. Mako.jpg Asakura Hidetaka’s homeroom student from a few years ago. She was a very intelligent and good-natured student, but was subjected to bullying by her peers. Hidetaka tried to stop the bullying, but it became so unbearable that she nearly committed suicide. The school covered up the incident and she dropped out. She admires Hidetaka for he was he only one who tried to help her and it was that reason why she survived her suicide attempt. When her record of the suicide attempt got leaked to the media, she's constantly hounded by reporters but Hidetaka uses his H. Sera identity to draw the attention away from her. Because of him, she wants to be an English teacher and help students like how he did for her. Asakura.jpg Yoko Toralis An English teacher from KHS who was fired for failing to pass the standardized tests. Hidetaka uses her and the other fired KHS teachers to file a lawsuit against Ms. Kiyokawa, but it backfires when she and the other teachers lead a protest in front of the school, creating a lot of negative media attention. She then fools you by apologizing for the incident and uses Asakura’s records regarding the incident of the cover up of the bullying and suicide attempt, and sells it to the press for money since she was getting a divorce from her American husband and jobless. She explains that she used to be a passionate teacher but the students didn’t take her seriously, so she lost confidence and stopped caring about her students, even when there were issues of bullying going on in her class. Hidetaka promises to get her a good job at a private school if she returns Asakura’s records, which she happily accepts and regains her passion of being a teacher. Yoko Toralis.jpg Yoshie Nagasaki A student who entered an English speech contest and was chosen to represent Japan. She travels to Singapore with you and Hidetaka as her chaperones and her parents come to support her. She's normally very shy and doesn't like public speaking, but she wanted to improve her English so that she can make friends with international students. She had lost her speech and was very nervous about her performance, but Hidetaka helps her remember her speech and relaxes her and she wins the competition. She then goes to hang out with the other competitors after the contest, but then loses track of time while in a nightclub in the seedy part of town. After you and Hidetaka bring her back to the hotel, her parents scold her for worrying them. Yoshie Nagasaki.jpg Mayumi Sera Hidetaka’s older sister. She’s quite close to her brother whom she calls him Hide, and he has a soft spot for her. When she was little, she used to make Hidetaka dress up as a girl and take pictures of him, much to his embarrassment. She’s doesn’t know much about Hidetaka’s girlfriends, but she’s happy that he’s dating an honest person like you and fully supports your secret relationship. She appears in Hidetaka's Secret. Mayumi Sera.jpg Kenzo's Route Tomoko Murakami A SLA student from Shinichi’s accelerated class who often skips class in the nurse’s office. You quickly learn that she’s in a relationship with Kenzo and in love with him. She had a lonely childhood for her parents constantly worked and was often hospitalized because of her illness. Back when Kenzo was a doctor, she’d shielded him when he nearly spilled strong medicine on himself which resulted a huge scar on her body. Since Kenzo felt guilty, she manipulated him into having a relationship with her for she was lonely and wanted comfort. She’s initially cold towards you and dislikes you being so close to Kenzo, but then warms up to you since you cooked dinner for her. Later when her parents get a divorce, she chooses to live with her father in America and expects Kenzo to come with her, but he declines for he’s in love with you. She’s aware that you and Kenzo had feelings for each other and decided to let you “borrow” him before stating that she’ll be back for him after she graduates college. Tomoko Murakami.jpg Mr. Yasukawa Kenzo's father who owns the hospital Yasukawa General. Kenzo is quite distant with his father, but maintains an amiable relationship with his parents. Despite his son quitting as a doctor, he does not pressure him into returning working at the hospital or belittle his current job as a school nurse; however, he does invite Kenzo to very formal parties. He's unaware that his son smokes. Mr. Yasukawa.jpg Mrs. Yasukawa Kenzo's mother. Like with his father, Kenzo is quite distant with his mother but puts a pleasant appearance in front of them. Kenzo introduces you to them as his girlfriend and she takes an immediate likening to you. Kenzo states that she often jumps the gun on things and very clear-cut. Like her husband, she's unaware that her son smokes. Mrs. Yasukawa.jpg Trvia *Mr. Yasukawa's sprite was previously used for the main antagonist, Francois Cocteau from Baba's Proposal route from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, but the hair and clothes are colored different. This sprite was also used in Koichi Natsukawa's main story from In Your Arms Tonight, his name was Mr. Taylor, his hair and eye color was also different. *Mrs. Yasukawa's sprite was previously used in Koichi Natsukawa's route as well, she along with her husband, Mr. Taylor flew in from America together for a business trip in Kyoto. They went sightseeing together with Koichi and the MC, so that relations can go well for Koichi's job and impress his boss for a promotion. She goes by the name Samantha Taylor. Category:After School Affairs Category:After School Affairs Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters